Meeting Grandpa
by Shun-Kun's Babe
Summary: When Sora goes to find herself. She find herself in the Kazami house and meets Shun's grandfather. Even though the had a rocky start, well they still have a rocky ending. Takes place between chapter 5 and 6. Also reveals Sora's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Marie: Disclaimer Time!**

**Mylene: So are you gonna put the vexos in this or are you gonna forget again?**

**Marie: You will appear in princess of Vestroia later on. Relax yourselves. Geez. I don't own Bakugan battle brawlers and if I did then Mylene wouldn't be an uptight chick who has a stick shoved up her-**

**Shadow: Just get on with the story thingy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Finding yourself

"I just need some time please mom." Sora begged as she looked towards her 'mother'. "Just a little more please."

"No Sora I have given you enough time." Her mother sighed. Sora looked at her mother, bright blue eyes shining as she almost started to cry. Just when she thought she couldn't get any happier her mother just had to bring in some depressing news. How could she could she just get up and leave just like that what about the Interspace? Her Bakugan and most importantly Shun. He would think she didn't want to talk to him. I mean come on she already made the mistake of not asking Shun for his number.

"No Sora I can feel a great evil coming you must return to Vestroia the Bakugan are depending on you." Code Eve said to her daughter. Sora sighed and rubbed her temples. _The Bakugan are depending on you Sora, the Bakugan need you Sora. Did it ever occur to her that the Bakugan were huge creatures who could take care of themselves or was she too busy in her cave to notice? _Sora thought to herself

"Fine mother but first I need some time to think things through ok?" Sora asked and her mother nodded. Even thought Code Eve looked like a ball of light only those who were lucky enough and Sora were able to see her more human form.

There was a flash of light and Sora was back in her apartment lying on her couch. Sora went into her room and grabbed a backpack. She threw everything she would need in it and tied up her hair. From what she hadn't packed in her closet she picked a black tank top and cargo shorts, with some hiking boots.

"Off to the mountains I go." She sighed and picked up her laptop, phone and Naga. "Naga I need to go for a holiday. Can I leave you with Runo?"

"If you must leave me with that Misaki girl." He groaned and closed up and Sora put him in her pocket. Sora walked out of her apartment making sure to lock it and then she headed to the Misaki's café where she gave Runo her stuff and managed to get a few days off.

"I'll see you later Runo." Sora waved as she walked out.

"Bye Sora." Runo smiled. Sora continued to walk until she was totally out of bay view. When she knew no one was around she summoned a portal and jumped through it. When Sora got to the mountains she continued to walk until she reached a gigantic dojo looking place. After three knocks the gates opened. _Hm well I better keep my guard up anyone could live here_, Thought Sora. As she continued to walk the ground opened up but she managed to jump over the ditch.

"Gotta be a little tougher than that to stop this girl." Sora laughed to herself. As she enjoyed her victory, Sora was way too happy to notice the rope trap on the ground. The rope caught her ankle and Sora was left hanging upside down at ten thirty in the evening. Just as Sora was about to use her pyrus powers to cut the rope, some of the lights in the dojo turned on.

"What's this, trespasser huh?" an old man with a walking stick came out and laughed. Sora who was obviously not amused at the situation she was in and scoffed at the old man in front of her. I wonder if I just shot one rock at him with my subterra powers if anyone would miss him, Sora thought in her head and couldn't help but laugh.

"What you are you laughing at missy?" The old man asked this time sounding serious.

"Listen the gates opened and then I just walked in to find out who lived here." Sora explained as she was slowly let down. But when she reached the ground she landed with a thud.

"Well missy you have a lot of nerve coming on to the Kazami residence." He warned

"Kazami? As in Shun Kazami?" Sora asked a smile appearing on her face. "Because I know him."

"Oh really well that's good, but I recommend you leave." Grandpa walked away and Sora started to cry.

"Please I have nowhere to go." She sobbed

"Not working." He waved his finger.

"Just one night please." Sora begged.

"Nope."

"I'll cook your breakfast for you." Sora said flatly, had it really come to this? Agreeing to cook an old man breakfast in return for one night at his house. Grandpa Kazami stopped in his tracks and turned to face the young girl.

"Down the hall to the left the end of the hall. I take three sugars in my tea and like my back extra crispy."

"Oh thank you so much." Sora said and ran inside before the old man could stop her. Soon she found the room and as soon as she opened the door, the smell of Shun filled her nostrils.

"Well I better get to bed." Sora sighed to herself and fell asleep on the bed.

Marie: ok so here it is. There will probably only be like two more chapters. So yeah It's really more like something that talks about some of Sora's past.

* * *

**Sora: Shun is nothing like his grandfather. Thank God**

**Grandpa Kazami: What does Shun see in her?**

**Marie: ...Well then. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie: OK well here is the second chapter.

Lync: Marie does not own bakugan. She only owns 'the ice cream song'

Marie: Thanks Lync ;). On with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

Sleep Well

Sleep. A wonderful thing that Sora sadly took for granted. Even though Shun's room was on the other side of the house, Sora could still hear G. Kazami snoring. _Shun please tell me you have earbuds somewhere_, Sora thought to herself as she got up and turned on the light proceeding to find some earbuds. She went to his drawer and looked through it.

"Jacket, T-shirt," Sora threw most of the things to the side of the room. "Tank top, boxers, ugly sweater -I must ask Shun about-. Close enough." Sora said as she picked up an ipod and heaphones. She turned off the light and snapped her fingers, a small flame floating above the palm of her hand. When she got to the mat she was sleeping on the flame went out and Sora laid down. Sora went through the ipod and found a song she thought would put her to sleep. Even on the highest volume Sora could still hear Shun's grandfather snoring. She got up from the room and walked to the huge kitchen. Looking through the fridge Sora only found tofu and other healthy things. It's no wonder Shun is so fit, if he eats all this healthy food. Sora opened the freezer and in front of her was the biggest collection of ice cream she has ever seen. Vanilla, choclate, rocky road, strawberry and her favorite cookie dough. When she grabbed the tub a small not was on the top.

**_Property of Shun Kazami, DO NOT EAT UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN!_**

"Shun come on babe it's just ice cream." Sora sighed and put the ice cream back in the freezer despite the little devil on her shoulder insisting 'you're dating him it's ok to take his stuff'. Oh well Vanilla was her second choice but once again she found the same note on the top.

"Gee I wonder if he'll put a note on me." Sora laughed to herself. She grabbed the rocky road and to her suprise no note on the top. She set the ice cream on the counter and got a spoon from the drawers and begin to eat the ice cream softly humming her ice cream song.

"I love ice cream yes I do, I love ice cream how about you?" Sora sang.

"What are you doing with that ice cream?" A voice shouted. Sora just continued to eat and ignored the old man.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sora snapped. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so cranky, it's just I haven't been able to sleep. Because of your snoring."

"Oh I see I let you in my house and you disrespect me?" Grandpa Kazami took a seat on one of the chairs and also took a spoon. Then grabbed the tub of ice cream and started to eat it. "So are you my grandson's girlfriend?"

"Um well we've only been on one date so, I couldn't say I'm his girlfriend." Sora explained

"Do you make him happy?" this question caught Sora off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"A long time ago Shun's mother died he was rarely happy, he sometimes pushed people away. He always says he's happy but I' sure he isn't. I just want to know is he's happy. But I guess are you happy with him?"

"Oh well Granpa Kazami, I really like, no love Shun. He is the kindest and sweetest guy I have ever met. I feel like the luckiest girl ever just to be in his presence. Your grandson is a wonderful young man and well he's really been raised right."

"That's good. You know I never got your name."

"Saki Sora, but call me Sora. I think I'm gonna head to bed goodnight grandpa Kazami."

"Please call me gramps. Godnight princess Saki Sora." Gramps waved.

"How did you know?" Sora asked shocked.

"Oh please I'm a ninja I studied the art of reading minds," Gramps smiled, "That and you talk in your sleep."

"Please don't tell anyone." Sora begged.

"Tell anyone what?" Gramps said as he went back to eating his ice cream. "Oh and I expect my breakfast to be ready in the next three hours. With my eggs sunny side up."

Sora sighed and walked back to bed dragging her feet on the floor. When she got to the room, Sora couldn't help but have the feeling someone was watching her. Sora brushed this off remembring two ninjas lived here and it seemed very normal to be watched and went to bed. If only she was right.

Somewhere in the bushes two people were watching here as she slept.

"Should we go after here now." A pink haired boy asked

"No not yet." A blue haired girl said "We just have to wait a little longer."

Marie: Oh who was watching her? OK I think you know

Grandpa Kazami: I guess I can now see what Shun sees in her.

Sora: YOU PERVET! *slaps grandpa Kazami*

Grandpa Kazami: That's not what I mean!

Marie: O/O


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own Bakugan.

Chapter 3

Good bye

Sora woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and Grandpa K. was still snoring. With nothing else to do Sora got up and looked for a sweater to wear maybe one of Shun's could fit. As Sora went through the drawers she could not find a sweater but there was something that caught her eye.

"Hm well I'm sure Shun wouldn't really mind." Sora said to herself as she picked up the brown and gold choker necklace and put it around her neck. After that Sora washed her face, took a shower and changed. Sora walked into the kitchen and took out the bacon. But soon a knife came flying at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you old fart?!" Sora shouted as she turned expecting to find Grandpa K. but instead saw a blue haired girl and pink haired girl, or boy it could be either one.

"Well that isn't very nice." The pink haired boy laughed. "I thought royals are supposed to have manners."

"Hm…well if you know who I am…then who are you?" Sora asked as she prepared to grab the knife from the wall, inching slowly towards it as the two intruders introduced them.

"I am Mylene Farrow."

"And I'm Lync Volcan; we are here to take you back to our prince." Lync said walking towards Sora to grab her arms. Sora countered by grabbing the knife and throwing it at Mylene. Sora ran through the house until she finally got to where she wanted to go. Shun's room. Loud knocks were heard at the door as Mylene and Lync tried to break in.

"Please find this note." Sora whispered and kissed the note. After taking one more look at the note before opening the door and letting Mylene and Lync in. Hiding the note behind her back Sora walked to the two and sighed.

"Tell me what does Zenehold want with me?" Sora asked taking the note and rubbing the piece of paper on Mylene's back and shockingly the female Aquos brawler did not notice this or she just didn't really care.

"Oh not Zenehold, his son Hydron." Mylene corrected.

Sora's POV

These creeps must have been crazy if they thought I was gonna go with them. Just in case worse came to worse I wrote a note. Maybe if I'm lucky Gramps will find it. Hydron I remember him, he's a little brat and a hell of a creep.

"So what I just go with you and marry that creep?" I asked

"Oh well yeah that and if you try anything with your powers, we'll kill you."

"Hm marry some creep or get killed, which do you think I'll pick?" I asked teasingly. I mean come on was it that hard to realize which one I would have picked.

"OK then I'll kill Kazami." Wow OK I'll admit that one got to me. I nodded my head and a portal opened up. Quickly I threw the note into the kitchen and walked through the portal.

"I'm so sorry Shun." I whispered to myself.

Normal POV

Shun's grandfather walked into the house returning from his morning walk. His house a mess and only a little note on the counter entitled to Shun. Looking around Grandpa Kazami finally realized what happened.

"How could she leave…without cooking my bacon?" Grandpa Kazami asked as he picked up the pack of uncooked bacon on the table.

OK well here it is the last chapter of Meeting Grandpa. How'd you like?


End file.
